


Technical Difficulties

by ilovemanicures



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Cell Phones, Cussing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Oops, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9255977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemanicures/pseuds/ilovemanicures
Summary: In which Tim is humiliated, Cassie probably could have tried harder to stop it, and Bart and Kon can't stop laughing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One minute you are washing dishes and the next thing you know this randomness pops into your brain...
> 
> But for the record. I didn't mean for Stephanie to come off as clingy or whatever. She just (from my understanding) has had crumby luck with relationships, so she's very self-conscious/paranoid. Plus with the added stress of Tim not being able to actually TELL HER who the fuck he is... yeah it'll do things to a girl lol

Titans Tower was coming out nicely. They still hit a few snags now and again, but slowly and surely it was coming along.

 

Tim and Cassie were hard at work, trying to link all communications through the central computer. They'd been at it for two days, hardly taking a break since Tim' time there was limited.

 

Sadly they hadn't made much progress.

 

Tim drew a frustrated sigh and excused himself. Cassie not even giving him a second glance, but did grace him with a shooing hand motion. Obviously not ready to take a break herself, because she'd be damned if she'd allow this stupid tech to best her.

 

He waited to pull his cell phone out until he was safe behind the closed doors of his living quarters here at the tower. Consisting of nothing but a full sized bed, a dresser and a writing desk. Drawing a deep breath he collapsed onto the bed— God he wasn't looking forward to placing this phone call...

 

—and began the dreaded task of informing his on-again-off-again girlfriend that he'd end up having to stay at the tower the rest of the week to sort this out.

 

They'd only recently gotten back together. And things were actually really good between them, he hadn't realized just how much he actually missed having her in his life. Never gave himself the time.

 

But he feared what this news would do to them. Knew she was already upset that he had bailed on her _two weekends in a row_...

 

" **What! Are you serious?"**

 

**"Yes, Steph. I'm sorry. I'm trying to—**

 

**"Don't even bother, Robin. I know what's going on here. I'm not stupid."**

 

**"Steph. Please. Don't start this again..."**

 

Tim could feel the headache coming. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, trying very hard not to get angry.

 

Did they  _seriously_ have to have this conversation _again?_

 

**"If you need to lie about hooking up with some _whore_ behind my back, don't bother. I'm a big girl, just be honest with me..."**

 

Tim could hear the hurt in her voice. Could picture her making that adorablely stubborn pout with her lips. Lips that were probably covered in that strawberry gloss she knew he liked... _God_ he wished he was back in Gotham right now.

 

**"Hey, you know I'd never do that to you. I... I _care_ about you. Always want to do right by you. And I _know_ that you know that already, so let's not go there again." **

 

there was silence on the other end, and for a moment Tim felt his heart drop to his gut.

 

**"...Stephy?"**

 

**"Yeah. Yeah, I uh... I know. I'm sorry, you know why I get so crazy..."**

 

**"What can I do?"**

 

**"What do you mean?"**

 

**"What can I do to prove to you that I only have eyes for _you_? That you mean the world to me and that I'd _never_ disrespect you like that?" **

 

**"Well... you can start by actually telling me your real name?"**

 

**"Steph—**

 

**"I'm kidding! I'm kidding. I know why you can't tell me. And even though I don't agree, I respect you enough to drop it... for now."**

 

Quiet laughter was heard across the line. The tension from earlier finally lifted from both their chests. They bantered back and forth, and chatted about nothing in particular. Just enjoying the sound of one another's voice. They didn't get to do this often. Between her family drama and Tim' busy schedule, there just never seemed to be any time to just-- be a teenaged couple.

 

It was... nice. Tim realized. Really nice, actually.

 

He couldn't stop himself from blurting out, " **I miss you."**

 

And hearing the delicate sound of her breath catching, he began to sputter.

 

**"U-uh. I mean-- That is to say I uh—**

 

the sound of her laughter cut him off, and he could feel his face heat up in embarrassment.

 

**"Aww~ Baby, you _do care!"_**

 

**"Well duh. Weren't you listening to me earlier?"**

 

**"Don't try to go all _man_ on me. That was the most genuine thing that's ever come out of your mouth—**

 

_**"Hey!"** _

 

She ignored his indignant outburst and continued in a shyer tone,  **"And for the record... I miss you too, Boy Wonder."**

 

there was silence once more over the line, but this time it was comfortable. Tim either didn't notice or didn't care that he was smiling like a comeplete dork. She missed him?

 

_Huh. Cool._

 

**"Cool."**

 

**"Hahaha... Yeah. Cool."**

 

They stood on the phone with one another for another ten minutes. Only ending the phone call when Tim could no longer prolong the  inevitable.

 

**"Well. I better get back to the team..."**

 

**"Aww. Do you have to?"**

 

**"haha. Yeah Stephy. I'll call you later."**

 

**"Kay. Bye bye handsome."**

 

**"Hn. Later gorgeous."**

 

* * *

 

 

Walking back to the main communications room, Robin could hear the obnoxious sound of his two best friends' laughter.

 

He spotted Cassie in the exact same spot he had left her in. Wires and whatnot all over the place.

 

"What's gotten into them?"

 

"Oh nothing... handsome."

 

Tim felt his whole face begin to heat up.

 

"Hey, Rob! We _missed_ you~" Bart sang from his spot on the couch.

 

"Yeah baby. We only have eyes for you!" Kon shouted in between chortles.

 

Oh God. Tim honestly felt like he could actually die from embarrassment right at that very moment. His only response was to face palm and hope the floor would swallow him whole.

 

Cassie didn't even bother hiding her amusement and joined in with their laughter. After a moment though, she apologized, feeling sorry for their _respected_  leader.

 

She got up from her position on the floor, legs feeling weird from sitting on them for so long. She pulled him into her side, arm around his shoulder while he still covered his blushing face with his hand.

 

"Sorry Robin. We weren't trying to spy on you, but apparently your phone and the computer mainframe is connented through Bluetooth or something. I couldn't figure out how to switch it off..."

 

If it wasn't for Kon' sensitive hearing, he wouldn't have understood the muffled, "Fucking Bluetooth." Tim grumbled as he went to disconnect his phone from the computer.

 

Bart ended up on the floor holding his sides, bursting into a new fit of laughter when the screen popped up with an incoming message.

 

Apparently Tim had received a text that automatically opened up on the computer screen, for all the team to see.

 

Cassie was willing to bet that the girl in the purple hoodie blowing kisses was none other than the aforementioned 'Stephy'.

 

The text read: **Tonight I'll show you just _how_ much I've been missing you, handsome~ ;)**

 

Tim started banging his head into the keyboard.

 

Cassie' face heated up with the meaning behind the message.

 

Kon started wolf-whistling.

 

And Bart couldn't fucking breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read many Stephanie/Tim fics so idk if it came out right?? I just remember reading somewhere that one of the many times they broke up was because she kept thinking he was cheating on her. So. Uh. Yeah. Feedback is always appreciated and thanks for reading.


End file.
